The New Girl: FINISHED!
by ktsvillefan
Summary: WIP. An explosion happens in a field not farm from the Kent Farm...Clark goes to the field and finds a spaceship and a pretty blonde from the planet Krypton...who could it be bc its not Kara. ClarkOther. Some holiday theme too. I wrote it last Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The New Girl  
**Author:** Ktsvillefan  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Season 6  
**Category:** Romance/Action/Holiday  
**Pairing: **Clark/Other, possibly some Lex/Lana, Ollie/Lois, Chloe/Jimmy…also some very interesting Clana friendship.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended. Zara/Kylie is mine though. Although, Kryptonian powers aren't mine either…one of her power's is.  
**Summary: **When a mysterious spaceship lands on Earth, Clark has to deal w/ the problems that come with it. Lex and his men trying to get their hands on it and whatever came out of it, which just happens to be a beautiful Kryptonian girl that he may just have the hots for…

Ch.1

This is a short one, kind of an intro…hope u like it 

_Smallville-6pm Dec. 1_

Clark laughed as Lois and Martha were squished next to him in the truck, singing 'Jingle Bell Rock,' along with the radio. They had gone to get a Christmas tree which was now tied in the bed of the truck. Clark smirked and winked at his mom as Lois hit a note probably no one heard of, and no one probably ever should, as she sung the last lyrics to the song:

'_That's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell Rooooooock!' _

Lois and Martha cracked up laughing and Clark couldn't help but have a big mega-watt smile that could light up a stadium on his face, 'With a family like this, the holidays might be bearable,' his smile fading slightly at the thought that this would be the first Christmas without his father. 'One where I'll be alone,' he sighed inwardly, as Christmas approached and Lois was practically always on the phone with Oliver, the thought that he would have no special someone to kiss under the mistletoe, kept dawning on his. Chloe had to constantly say that there was someone out there for him, someone he could be himself w/. 'Who would love a big, dumb, freak alien like me,' he grumbled.

_Little did he know that his angel would be falling from heaven later this evening…_

Feedback would be great :D

-Katie a.k.a Ktsvillefan

Also, anyone who would want to make a banner, I'd appreciate it and you can pm for ideas…I'm just computer retarded so I can't do things like that. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Another short one people…

Ch.2

Kent Farm-6:45pm Dec.1

Clark, Lois and Martha hauled the tree into the living room. Even after Clark's insists to do this job by himself, the two women told him that it's part of Christmas, well actually Lois laughed at him for thinking he could carry the large tree by himself.

After finally getting the tree into the living room, leaving a trail of pine needles in their wake, they stood the tree up against the wall. "The stand's in the barn, I'll go get it," Clark said heading back out the door.

"Can you please get some firewood, Smallville, it's like a freezer in here," Lois called from inside. Clark yelled back saying he would, head down laughing, his head shaking, and the house wasn't that cold, of course this was coming from the guy who could go into the artic in a t-shirt and jeans and be peachy.

Clark's ears suddenly perked up to hear a sound like thunder. He looked up to see a huge bright burning mass flying through the sky, clashing against the black of night. Clark's eyes widened as he noticed the Kryptonian design of the ship. He watched as the ship crashed in a nearby field, shaking the ground. Clark supersped toward the bulk of metal, he watched as the door open, his mouth dropped as one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen emerged from the ship in a provocatively short skirt and mid-drift showing tank. This girl looked around at her scenery revealing a tattoo, which Clark read as, "House of Ek," on her back. Even though Clark had been hiding her eyes locked on the spot where Clark was, her jawed dropped, she slowly bowed her head, it seemed she was trying to look proper, "Kal-el," she said breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Field-7:00pm Dec. 1

Clark was hearing the faint sounds of Lois and his mom calling for him back at the farm. The alien girl tipped her head to listen to the sounds as well. Clark ignored the calls and turned back to the girl. "Who are you? What do you want?" The girls brows furrowed in confusion and she then cocked one eye brow…Clark found that kind of cute, mentally slapping himself he waited for the alien's response. Of course once she did speak it was in a language he didn't understand, the only word he recognized was 'Zara' and 'Kal-el.' 'Great, just my luck,' Clark thought, 'I found the only Kryptonian that doesn't speak fluent English. But from the words he made out of her speech he said, "Is your name Zara?" He pointed his finger at her and tried again, "You. Zara?" 'Zara's' smiled brightly and nodded furiously. Clark smiled, 'Well at least I know something about her.' Suddenly, his smile faded as he heard sirens. Zara heard them too and a worried looks was on her face before it shifted into a stony 'defensive mode.' Clark grabbed her had, "Come on we need to get out of here!"

Zara yelled something undecipherable and then ran back to the ship pressing some kind of button on the wing…it then hovered in the air for a moment before shooting off somewhere at light speed into the distance. A band around Zara's arm glowed slightly, as if it was some kind of tracking device for the ship. Then as she saw the approaching police cars, grabbed Clarks had and pulled him into the darkness, heading toward the barn…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Back at Kent Farm…

Clark and Zara were about to enter the barn when Lois came outside and yelled an exasperated, "Smallville! Where is that stand!" This caused Clark to freak and push Zara into the barn. Apparently, he used too much of his strength because a very loud sound of breaking wood, metal and falling hay...along with a slight squeal from an alien girl soon followed.

Lois' eyes widened, "What the hell was that?!" Lois asked trying to peer over Clark into the barn, but Clark grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward the house, "Probably uh, um…a cat! Yah a cat. Uh it was probably a cat knocking stuff over or something…Listen why don't you go back into the house, I'll check it out. And I'll get that stand." Lois' eyes narrowed suspiciously, she smirked, "What are you hiding Smallville." She tried to look in the barn again, blocked again by Clark.

"Look just go inside, okay."

"No, Smallville….why don't you tell me what's going on in there." She pushed him slightly, "And don't boss me around."

"Please Lois," he begged. "Look. I'll explain everything later but I need you to go back into the house."

Lois thought about this for a moment, "Fine." She replied curtly. "But you own me an explanation." With that she turned on her heel and walked back to the house. Clark let out a sigh of relief, but then remembered that he had just thrown a girl about 20ft across a barn into the hay loft. "Shit," Clark said before running into the barn to see Zara pushing wood, and a large piece of farm equipment off her and coming up, a little tired, but fine, in good health, brushing dust off her shoulders and picking hay out of her hair. She rolled her eyes at Clark, then she super-sped around the barn, suddenly giggling from up in Clark's loft. Clark laughed and ran up the stairs to find Zara looking at old pictures of his dad, mom, Lois, Chloe and Lana. She was sprawled on the couch, turning her head back to smile at Clark before looking back at the pictures. He saw the stand right at the bottom of the couch and smiled weekly. "Look I've got to go in the house. Stay here." She reminded him of an untrained puppy as she got up and followed him anyway. He then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back on the couch. "Stay." She looked at him but got the idea and didn't move. Clark grabbed a book off the desk. "Here, maybe you can learn some English." It was a dictionary. Clark then ran down the stairs and out the barn door. Zara peered curiously at the dictionary before cracking it open and flipping through the page, which of course she couldn't read. She grumbled and threw the book over her shoulder and hit the boom box which was playing _Hanging by a Moment_, by Lifehouse. Her lips curled in a smile and she started swaying to the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Clark walked inside the house, trying not to look like the boy who stole from the cookie jar, "I got the stand." He said smiling brightly, a little too brightly and gave it to Lois while he lifted the tree so she could put the stand underneath it.

"Sooo?" She asked.

"Sooo what?" He replied.

"What was the thing in the barn?"

Clark pondered what to say but then said simply, "Like I said, just a cat. A really big cat." He smiled weakly and Lois rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. Clark smile faded and he sighed with relief. 'She might be hungry,' Clark thought heading to the fridge, hearing his own stomach growl he smiled and started to decided what the best first Earth meal for an alien girl would be. He decided on pasta and he put water in a pot and set it to boil. He then sat on the couch, turning on the TV to relax. Lois waited a few minutes until she heard Clark turn on the TV. "Cat my ass," she said under her breath and snuck out the door heading to the barn.

As she crept into the barn and up the stairs she heard what had to be one of the most beautiful singing voices ever, singing a somewhat accented, _Once again_, by Frankie Jordan. Puzzled but now relaxed she walked up the stairs to see a blonde girl not sitting on the couch but hovering about a foot above it, "Ohmygod…oh my god…your one of them!" It was all she was able to say and she was repeating it a lot and slowly getting louder.

Zara heard the voice behind her and saw a tall female. She looked nothing like Kal-el and obviously wasn't related because she was freaked by the simple matter of flying. She was trespassing on Kal-el's domain and she must protect it for him. Her hands clenched into fists, teeth gritted and an evil glare in her eyes she approached the enemy.

Lois was getting frantic as the alien turned hostile. 'Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?' She turned to run down the stairs, hearing a rush of wind behind her and then the alien girl was in front of her ready to attack. Lois did all she could, she started screaming for help as the girl grabbed her by the neck and was slowly lifting her into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Clark, who was now putting spaghetti on a couple plates, pouring on some tomato sauce and parmesan, heard a struggled scream that could only be Lois. "Oh no…Zara!" He super-sped into the barn to see Zara holding Lois like she was a rag doll a foot above her, glaring at her.

"Zara. Stop."

Zara looked at the distressed face of Kal-el to the now close to turning blue face of the girl she was lifting, 'she's his friend,' Zara thought. Her angry demeanor calmed and she sighed setting Lois down easily. Lois fell to the ground gasping for air. "Clark, you-you've got t-to run," she stammered softly, her voice raspy and barely there. Clark picked her up and laid Lois on the couch, he looked over to Zara who was looking at her hands, head down, horrified at herself. He looked back to Lois and smiled, "It's ok Lois, Zara was just scared." He got up and walked over to where Zara was standing, he took her hands in his, brushing hair out of her face, "Hey," he said, making her look up into his eyes, "It's ok." This simple, friendly interaction made Zara understand that she was forgiven; she smiled at Kal-el or 'Clark' as the human had called him. She looked at Lois and gave her a weak smile uttering an apology Zara knew she wouldn't understand, but she tried to make her understand with a bow of her head….

Lois, however, had not forgiven this 'Zara' that had almost wrung her neck. Not only that, Smallville was obviously friends or something with this girl, she had watched the exchanged between them and was sick by it. 'Firstly, the girl had just tried to kill me, and he had protected her like she didn't do anything that bad. Second, the girl has the potential to be on every freakin' high profile magazine cover and on the runways in Milan.' These thoughts rang through her head as she watched from the couch, followed closely by, 'jealous much,' the other side of her conscious fought back saying, 'of course not, Clark is like a brother to me, and I'm scared to see him with a freak alien, I'm scared that's all.' Finally, after snapping out of her thoughts, Lois realized that Clark and the alien were both looking at her with the same stupid questioning look on their faces. She went back to angry, and the conversation went as followed:

"Clark. What the hell is going on?!"

"Lois. I can expla-."

"Explain! Explain! Ok Smallville. Explain to me why you seem to be comforting the killer alien and not your friend? Other than the fact that I'll probably have permanent damage to my larynx from having been choked by aliens. Twice! By the way. I want to know what she is doing here, in your loft."

"Lois…"

"No. Let me finish…"

Zara watched growing bored by the minute as the continuing bickering, obviously about her, went on for another couple minutes. She finally gave an exasperated sigh and kissed Clark on the lips.

"Whoa…" was all Lois had to say about that…

---------

Meanwhile, at the Luthor Mansion, a security man of Lex's walked into his study to find Lex and Lana cuddled on the couch, "What's wrong," Lex asked his face etched with curiosity and concern.

The security guard looked to Lana as if he didn't want to speak about it in front of her, he replied curtly. "Nothing. But Mr. Luthor I think you should look at this…"

Fifteen minutes later, a black Hummer, following close behind was a silver Porsche. Lex and Lana both got out of the car, jaws dropped, "Oh my god," they said in unison. In front of them was a giant crater, that both of them had only seen once before, back in the last meteor shower. The security guard came up behind them, "My team and I also found footprints, female, right on the outside of the crater. They turn and start heading east. Lex's head turning in the direction where his man was pointing, the only civilization out there was the Kent Farm about a mile off.

Hope you guys like this chapter…again feedback welcome :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Clark and Zara finally came up from air, "Whoa…" Lois said again. Clark's eyes were wide and he had a stupid smile on his face, he laughed weakly, "Wow…uh Zara, I think we need to talk about this. I mean we just met"

Zara rolled her eyes, "Well now that I can of course we can talk, Ka-I mean 'Clark,'" she said, in a somewhat accented but perfect English…

Birds could have flown into Clark and Lois' mouths. After a few seconds of silence and gaping at Zara, Lois was the first to speak:

"I thought you couldn't speak, English?"

Zara nodded, "I couldn't, but I absorbed the knowledge of your earth language when I exchanged the kiss with Clark," she looked and smiled at Clark who was now touching his lips. He had felt something between the kiss. He thought it was spark or intense passion, fireworks going off all that stuff… 'Guess it was just her using her power…but where did that power come from?'

"Can all Kryptonians do that?" Clark asked.

"Of course, usually the powers that come with the kiss are different though for example the house of El can erase memories," Zara answered.

"W-They can?" Clark asked his eyes widening in semi-excitement at the power he might have.

"Yeah. It just has to be a _really_ good lip-lock," Zara said winking at Clark. Then she turned to Lois. "Look, I'm sorry for you know, almost trying to kill you," she smiled weakly at Lois, "It's kind of instinct, see my betrothed, Kal-el is a lot of like Clark, as far as I know, and it's my duty to protect him and I guess I just got defensive. Sorry."

Lois looked into the innocent eyes of the girl in front of her, she really didn't want to accept and forgive this...alien. But, she relaxed and her lips curled into a smile, she sighed, "It's okay…I understand possessiveness of someone, Clark's the same way with me," she said with a smirk which was followed closely by a "Hey!" from Clark. "Also, I think I heard your stomach growling…Clark made some pasta, probably for you anyway, and I'm famished by this overload on information, so let's go get some dinner…and possibly some new clothes so Clark will stop gawking at you."

"I wasn't gawking!" Clark snapped back, blushing slightly.

Lois rolled her eye, "Puuuhlease…you were practically drooling." Zara laughed as she followed Lois and Clark down the stairs to the Kent house as the bickering continued, it was annoying but something she could get to on this Earth she hoped to make her home. She was tired of traveling, and she had finally found what she was searching for, another Kryptonian. Also, like Lois said, SHE WAS HUNGRY!

--------

"Do you think the alien went there?" Lana asked Lex, her eyebrows arched.

"I don't know. But the aliens always have some connection to Clark so it's highly possible," Lex answered staring off, still in the direction of the Kent Farm. "Lana, I know it's asking a lot but could you go over and check it out."

Lana's eyes widened, "Lex, why me…I'm not Clark's favorite person either and I don't think he'd just tell me that he's hiding an alien."

"I know. But as much as he doesn't like you, he still cares a lot about you and if you came over he wouldn't just kick you out…me it's another story. If not, go and tell him that you came to see Lois. It's a good alibi."

"You know how I feel about lying Lex." Lex sighed contemplating this, "Well, I'd hate to have what happened on Dark Thursday happen again." He knew he had hit the right nerve when Lana finally nodded and said, "Fine. I'll go over there right now…"


	8. Chapter 8 Pt 1

Ch. 8 Pt. 1

Clark served three plates of spaghetti for Lois, Zara, and himself. Martha had accepted the new house guest with open arms, although a little wierded out, she had even lent the girl some of her clothes. Tired his mother had gone to bed. He started laughing as Zara was flipping through the channels at what seemed like super-speed, until she stopped on 'Grey's Anatomy' which she seemed utterly fascinated by and was now currently asking Lois questions about 'McDreamy.' 'She has discovered the wonder that his TV,' Clark thought holding back another laugh. It amazed Clark how easily she accepted her new surrounding, and how she seemed excited and interested about everything she saw, the other Kryptonians he met, other than Raya, had just wanted to either destroy it or take him away from the people and Earth he loved.

She kind of reminding Clark of a child, exploring the world, yet she was mature, fascinating and extremely beautiful, 'I could get used to having her around,' he thought with a smile. Also, a thing that he couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact that Zara was his betrothed! 'Why didn't Jor-el tell me,' he asked himself eyes furrowed in confusion. He handed plates to Lois and Zara, both, who murmured "thanks" absently, before turning back to a shirtless 'McSteamy.' Clark sat with them; Zara leaned against him, now practically shoveling spaghetti into her mouth, other than having to teach her manners, he could definitely get used to having Zara around.

--------

Lana looked around the Kent farm, she hugged herself, it was cold and she could see her breath. 'Everything looks normal,' she thought to herself. She peered in the barn, she gasped at the wreckage, 'Oh my god, I hope everyone's ok.'

--------

Lex had given Lana his car to get over to the farm, he was riding in the Hummer with his security man, "As soon as you drop me off at the mansion I want you to return to the Kent Farm, make sure Lana's safe. Also, take this," he said handing him a lead box, "Just in case." They pulled up to the mansion and Lex got out of the car, the security guard turned around and started to drive back to the farm. Puzzled, he opened the box, inside was a large piece of the Smallville meteorite.

--------

Lana climbed the steps onto the front porch of the Kent household, as quietly as possible she opened the door to the house and went inside. She heard the sounds of the TV blaring from the living room. As she walked in she sighed with relief to see Lois sleeping soundly on the couch, but then her relief turned to strange jealousy as she saw Clark curled up with a blonde girl she didn't recognize on the couch. She turned to go but then she remembered her mission. "Clark?"

Clark stirred, he looked down to see Zara resting peacefully in his arms, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, he smiled but it faded quickly as he looked up to see his ex-girlfriend staring at them in shock. "Lana." He said getting up causing Zara to wake up rubbing her eyes and then looking from Clark to Lana, waiting for an answer to who the strange girl was, Clark got the message, "Oh…uh Lana this is my friend…'Kylie,' Kylie this is Lana. 'Kylie' nodded in greeting. Reaching over to wake Lois, who woke abruptly, asking, "S-matter?" Her mouth forming an 'O' as she saw Lana, who she smiled weakly at. Now that everyone was awake Clark turned back to Lana, "Is anything wrong?"

Lana shook her head, "No not exact-…Well actually Lex and I found a crater in a field not far from here, and it was similar to the Black Ship that fell in the last meteor shower. Also, we found footprints…that we think might have been alien."

Clark feigned confusion and surprised, "Aliens?" He chanced a look to worried Zara and Lois.

Lana nodded, "The footprints headed in the direction of your farm."

Clark nodded, "Well…I haven't seen any aliens lately, but if I do, I'll be sure to tell you and Lex."

Lana opened her mouth to respond but then closed it, she knew Clark was trying to get rid of her and she knew he was lying but she had no evidence to prove that Clark was hiding aliens. She nodded and turned to go, "Clark if you do, run into one, be careful, they are dangerous killers who have no remorse for what they do. Zara glared in indignation but then hid it quickly as Lana turned to her, "It was nice to meet you," she said.

"It was nice to meet you too," Zara said giving Lana a fake smile. Suddenly, she turned her ear to the door, as if she was listening for something…she squinted towards it her eyes, going back to normal. She turned to Clark, "Someone else is here," she got up and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 8 Pt 2

Ch. 8 Pt. 2

Zara kept low as she walked around the house where she saw the man watching through the window; suddenly she started to feel sick and queasy pain flowing through her body. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Rolling over onto her back she looked behind her to find a tall muscular man approaching her with a glowing rock his arm extended, she tried to reach up to kick his arm hopefully sending the rock away but the effort was too much and she aimlessly raised her leg which the man grabbed and brought his elbow down on the leg, she screamed in pain as she felt the bone break. The man smiled menacingly, "Lex will definitely want to meet you, alien." She tried to move but it was no use she rested her head back on the ground in defeat, her body tensed ready to take more pain…

-------

Clark raced to the other side of the house after hearing Zara scream in pain, the two women followed close behind until Clark froze, "Clark? What is it?" Lana asked looking into his eyes. She saw that he looked pale and he looked weak, like his legs could give out any second. But his eyes were fixed on the man who was standing over Zara ready to give another blow to the face, a green meteorite clutched in his hand. Lana gasped when she recognized the man as Lex's security guard. "Stop!" she cried.

The guard looked up at Lana, Zara's blood on his hands, "Don't worry, Ms. Lang, I've got this under control. This alien will not be hurting anyone."

"Alien?"

"Yeah," he said giving her an evil and excited grin, "She took to the meteor rock just like the other Kryptonians did. We've saved the earth from destruction Ms. Lang"

"But she hasn't hurt anyone," Lana said, tears stinging her eyes not only because of the girl who had seemed at least nice was covered in blood, but the look on Clark's face as he watched on was full of betrayal and hate for Lana and the guard.

"Not yet, but she will. We've seen what they can do, these things are dangerous."

"Apparently, so are people," said a strong female voice from behind him as Lois kicked him hard in the gut, groin and then in the head, knocking him out.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Clark was helping Lois and Lana put the guy in a bed of hay in the barn. Using his super-hearing he listened to Zara, she was panting, it was taking her awhile to get her strength back from the extremity of the kryptonite exposure. Finally her breathing returned to normal and Clark heard Zara stagger up from the ground and walk to the barn. He stopped listening and watched her come through the barn door, she was completely healed and running a hand through her hair, his heart skipped a beat.

"So? What are we going to do with him? I mean he knows my secret." Zara looked worried and glanced at the security guard, anger shone in her eyes.

Lana was the first to speak. "I don't know. I mean he'll go to Lex. And I-I mean I'm sure he won't do anything to you," She chanced a glance at Clark, "but I think you should lie low, maybe go live with Chloe and Lois, get some clothes of your own, start your own life."

Lois and Clark nodded in unison, it was a good idea. "Are you going to tell Lex?" Clark asked.

Lana frowned, "I don't think so…I think for the sake of my relationship I'd rather not have him obsess over little green men. No offense."

"None taken," Zara said smiling weakly, "And Lana. Thank you. All of you thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better group of earthlings to find me."

-------

Lana and Lois had returned to their houses, Lois wanted to make preparations for the new houseguest. Clark had offered Zara his bed and he went to the couch. He had watched TV for about an hour and was about to go to bed when Zara tapped him on the shoulder. "Clark I can't sleep."

Clark laughed, "What you're too awake, or are there monsters in the closet," he teased.

Zara frowned, "Not exactly, it's just that I'm kind of worried about someone getting me and whenever I close my eyes I see that guy attacking me. And I was wondering if you'd at least lay by me until I fall asleep, I feel safer around you."

Clark smiled, he wasn't sure if this was the best idea but he wanted to help and he wanted to sleep and if Zara wasn't going to sleep he wasn't going to sleep. "Sure." He followed her up to his bedroom where he lay down next to her on the bed. She shifted to face him, smiled, and then turned the other way. Clark, on instinct, reached out and rubbed her back. He heard Zara sigh and he smiled. Slowly, Zara's breath pattern slowed and became relaxed, showing she was asleep. Strangely, Clark felt he didn't want to leave, so he curled up next to Zara and closed his eyes as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Zara's eyes fluttered open, she felt warm and strangely happy. Suddenly, she felt warm, calm breath tickling her neck; she also realized there was a large muscular arm wrapped possessively around her stomach, which now felt like butterflies were swarming in it. Zara smiled, this feeling, this closeness with someone, she hadn't experienced in a long time, she had been a ship most of her life, except when she was a kid on Krypton and when she occasionally left it to explore planets and the possible life on it. She only had this closeness when she was with her parents. Not wanting to spoil the moment or to awake the farm boy next to her she cuddled closer to Clark and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

Of course, the moment would be spoiled anyway…

------

"Come on, Chlo,' you've got to see this, Lois said pulling her from the couch in Lois' apartment which she had made her bed. Chloe yawned and slunk out of bed, stretching.

"So. Let me get this straight. There is an alien at Clark's house. And because, so far, she has not decided to destroy the world, yet, she is going to be our roommate?" Chloe looked to Lois, eyebrow quirked, waiting for an answer.

"Yup." Lois said simply, turning on her heel and heading toward the door, "Come on, lil' cousin lets get a move on." She closed the door behind her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and collapsed down on the bed…

Several minutes later, Chloe was dressed, groomed and in Lois' car, heading toward the Kent Farm. Lois was humming to the music and tapping her fingers on the wheel as they turned down the familiar dirt driveway. The two girls got out of the car and headed inside where Martha Kent was making breakfast.

Lois sniffed the air, "Smells good Martha, guess you want Zara to enjoy her first earth breakfast." To her surprise, Martha gave her a puzzled stare.

"Zara? Who's Zara?"

Lois' brow furrowed, "Clark didn't tell you? Or you should have at least seen the girl sleeping on your couch."

"There was no girl on my couch and Clark's been up in his bedroom sleeping, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh, well I guess we should go talk to him then," Lois said, racing up the stair to Clark's room. Chloe and Martha followed behind, almost bumping into Lois in Clark's doorway, she was staring into the room, jaw dropped. Chloe and Martha peeked in, jaws dropping as well.

"Clark!" Martha cried loudly, causing Zara and Clark to shoot up from their position.

"Hi, mom," Clark said, smiling weakly, "this is Zara."

------

Meanwhile, at the mansion Lana had found a sleeping Lex and curled up against him and fell asleep, forgetting about the events of the evening. In the morning, Lex smiled at the sleeping girl. He kissed her on the neck going slowly upward to nibble on her ear, waking Lana up. She turned around to face him and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Hey," she murmured.

He smiled, "Hey," he said, kissing her back. "So, how was the Kent's?"

Lana paused for a second, "Surprisingly good. And uneventful," she lied, "No aliens. So I made an excuse and ended up hanging with Lois and Clark for the night."

Lex looked at her, almost strangely, "Interesting. Are you and Clark becoming friends again?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It'd be nice though," she said, seeing Lex nod, "Well. I'm going to take a shower. Bye." She kissed Lex on the lips and rushed off to the bathroom.

Lex's smile faded. Little did Lana know, he had gotten off the phone with his security guard about an hour before, he had told him about the "interesting" events that occurred while Lana was over at the Kent's.


	12. Chapter 11 Pt 1

Ch. 11 Pt. 1

_Dec. 4-The Talon_

Zara…now Kylie as she was taking on her human name, had to say, she was enjoying life as a human. 'Okay so I've only been on earth for like three days but still, the people are nicer and more fun to communicate with than the artificial intelligence in my ship, the food is delicious and the men are even tastier!' Zara laughed at herself for the thought but what could she say, the men she's seen around the Talon, she's helped out Lois by helping clean and serve coffee, have all been nothing to stick your nose up at. Apparently, neither was she as Lois said she had boys drooling the moment they locked eyes with her. But one guy in particular she'd like to have drooling over her, one dark-haired farm-boy clad in primary colors in particular. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen him since two days ago when they slept together, Clark said he wanted her to lie low, and staying at the farm or seeing him might make Lex suspicious as the security guard that had attacked Zara had disappeared in the morning. The only news of Clark she heard was when he called Lois making sure she was o.k., but when Lois asked if he wanted to talk to her he said no and hung up quickly. This frustrated Zara as she believed that she and Clark had this great connection. But, as she busted tables and said hello to some of her fellow waitresses whom she had made friends with, she frowned, 'he's been avoiding me, maybe its not because he wants to protect me, maybe its because he doesn't like me.' Zara sighed deeply and flopped down on a couch watching through the frost covered windows as a couple of workers were putting breaths and Christmas lights around Main Street.

Lois walked into the Talon, seeing Zara gazing absently out the window, frowning slightly, "Come on Kylie, it's December! Don't look so glum." Lois smiled brightly, "Kylie. Want to know why I love December."

Zara snapped out of her reverie and looked to Lois, "Huh? Oh um yeah, I mean, winter is beautiful and all the Christmas decorations makes it even better."

Lois smiled even brighter. "Nope," Lois said, shaking her head and giggling.

Zara quirked an eyebrow, "Then, why?" she asked. 

Lois bent down and whispered in her ear, "Christmas sales." Before Zara could ask 'why,' she had a bag over her head and was led out to a car, which as soon as she and Lois were in the car, sped off quickly. Soon after, the bag was pulled off her head.

"What the heck is going on," Zara said. Laughter of now three girls was soon followed.

"Time to go shopping, roomie," Lois said smiling, now behind the wheel of her Ford Fusion.

Lana's head popped up from the back seat, "Yeah, you can't borrow our clothes anymore." Lana who, through Zara and coming to see her alien friend everyday, had become close friends again with Lois and Chloe, and now felt that she was no longer exiled as it seemed to have happened since she was with Lex.

"So, we thought we'd hit Metropolis, with the help of my cousin's billionaire boyfriend's credit card, of course," Chloe said, head also popping up from the back seat, laughing.

The car burst with laughter again from the three humans and Zara looked to all three of them, giving them the 'you guys are so weird' look. But, soon her expression faltered and she burst out laughing with the rest of them before turning up the radio.

------

'Clark Kent is a nice guy.'

'No, Clark Kent is an A-S-S ASS!'

His thoughts were debating with each other as they had been for the past few days since Zara left. Although he said he had been avoiding her and the Talon, where she was staying, to protect her it was because he was still uncomfortable with the way he had been feeling since he had woken up next to her. Besides Lana, he had never been so attracted physically and emotionally to one person anymore, and every time he built up the courage to call her or see her, like a boy trying to ask out his first crush, he chickened out. Simply hearing her voice made him feel weightless and his eyes burn. But other than the being a chicken making him feel like an ass, Lois, when she came over to the farm to talk to Mrs. Kent, had told him that Zara was really upset about him not wanting to talk to her.

Clark grumbled, continually banging his head on the table where he sat, mumbling "You're an ass" under his breath. Suddenly, his cell phone rang next to him. "Hello?" he practically moaned into the phone.

"Clark?" said Lois in a worried voice.

"Lois? What's wrong," Clark said quickly, now worried sitting straight up. He thought he heard giggling in the background but he ignored it.

"Uh…we took Zara to Metropolis but she ran off, I think it was all too much for her to take in so fast," Lois lied, trying to choke down a laugh on the other line.

"Ok. I'll be right there to help you look for her." Clark hung up.

Over in Metropolis, Lois, Lana, Chloe and Zara were looking through the racks at American Eagle, as soon as they heard Clark hang up all four burst out laughing.

"Do you think he bought it?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so, I think Clark, although I have become accustomed to the plaid, needs a wardrobe change." Lois said with a laugh.


	13. Chapter 11 Pt 2

Ch. 11 pt. 2

Clark rushed as fast as he possibly could to Metropolis, without making it look like he super-sped, he stopped by the Daily Planet to create an alibi. Clark found Lois, Lana and Chloe standing, giggling watching him arrive…

"What's up guys? Any luck in finding Zara?" Clark asked urgently, face stricken with worry and soon after, confusion when the girls burst into hysterics.

"Actually I was never lost," Zara came out from a changing room now dressed in a jean mini skirt and a magenta off the shoulder top, her new style resembling Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill (see for more info), her blonde hair now slightly highlighted and wavy.

Clark's job dropped at the new style, it suited her perfectly, and now she didn't look so obviously out of place in Lois' and Chloe's clothes, which didn't fit her height or her build. Not only that, the other three girls all looked done up and had on new outfits as well. But, not wanting to look like a dope, Clark tried to keep his cool, while chancing glances up and down Zara.

"Wha-What? Then what's going on?" The girls were silent, still giggling; he turned to Zara, taking a gulp, his eyes burning again. "Zara?"

Zara smirked, "We just thought you could use a nice, relaxing…shopping trip as well." The girls burst out laughing behind Clark. But, before Clark could argue about the shopping the four girls were pushing him in the direction of Abercrombie.

-------

Lex looked at a tape of the Lana, Lois, Chloe and a new girl, who they identified as 'Kylie,' shopping. The billionaire stroked his chin in confusion; _this_ was the so-called alien that his security guard had told him about, "she looks human to me," Lex mumbled as he watched the girls put different clothes in front of Kylie giggling. _But_, she did have no injuries on her and the security guard had admitted that he had beaten her pretty bad; he had the blood from the guard's clothing to prove it. "I guess I'll have to meet her in person and find the truth out for myself," Lex said, knowing that he could now exploit the developing friendship between his girlfriend and the 'alien'…

-------

When they ended shopping, Clark had to say, and the four girls agreed, he looked _good_…his new style was pretty basic, but now included better fitting jackets, blazers, fitted tees with designs or logos, jeans that were not basic blue, but faded or ripped in places, polo shirts and basically a combination of what the girls think would look best on him. At the moment he was wearing a dark t-shirt, black, subtle pin-stripe blazer and jeans. Also, through shopping the three girls could see the spark between Kylie and Clark as they were flirting all night, always chancing glances at each other and holding the gaze longer that they should have, looking away and blushing. In the end Clark promised to hang out with Kylie more and avoid the 'situation' less, which meant to Clark avoiding his feelings for Kylie. There was obviously something there and he wanted to take a chance on it…he felt he could actually be with the girl and nothing bad would happen.

------------

Thank you guys for reading this chapter…as there was no real development in the plot it was a way to develop the friendship b/w the four girls and the romantic relationship b/w Zara and Clark…Also, to change Clark's horrible fashion sense, which has driven me crazy since the dawn of Smallville. Hehehe shrugs ;)


	14. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

_Dec. 12-Clark's Loft_

The past week had been going great for Zara, she finally found a place she fit in, she had friends, not just Clark and the girls but others from the Talon and around Smallville, people enjoyed her usually happy demeanor and the fact that she was curious and always ready to have fun or try something new, so, with the permission or accompaniment of one of her finders, they were constantly worried about Zara slipping up and exposing herself or that it was a trap to capture her, she went out to movies, ethnic restaurants, even a club or two and she really felt she was learning some of earth culture. Not only that, through Zara's friends, Clark made new friends, particularly guy friends, which he had lacked in the past, and they were sometimes over at Clark's watching the game or hanging out, Zara got to spend more time with Clark that way as well. But today was football which meant quiet time for Zara in the loft…

Lana walked up the familiar steps to the loft where she and Clark spent a lot of their time and had had a lot of intimate moments. Now it was a place for her to bond with her new friend. Suddenly, the sound of a guitar being strummed reached her ears; she climbed up the steps to see Zara start singing in one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard:

"I welcome you inside my life  
For what you do  
Oh, you make me happy  
So very happy  
Once again

Here I stand  
So inspired  
To take your hand  
And never take for granted  
What I was granted  
Once again…

I never thought I could love again  
I never thought I'd let somebody else in  
I never thought I could trust and then  
Here I am in love once again  
Once again…"

Zara looked up to see Lana watching her and she stopped abruptly, blushing furiously, "Hey Lana," she said laughing awkwardly.

Lana sat down on the couch next to her, "Hey Kylie…please don't stop, finish the song."

Zara sighed, gave an awkward smile to Lana, and then took a deep breath a continued to sing:

"You touched my heart  
Now I can breathe  
You saved my life  
And still I can't believe you made it happen  
Made it happen  
Once againI never thought I could love again  
I never thought I'd let somebody else in  
I never thought I could trust and then  
Here I am in love once again  
(Once again)And when see you baby this is when  
I want to scream it at the top of my lungs  
I love you baby!  
I know I'll never have this chance againI never thought I could love again  
I never thought I'd let somebody else in  
I never thought I could trust and then  
Here I am in love once again  
(Once again)

I welcome you inside my life  
For what you do  
Oh you make me happy  
So very happy  
Once again..."

"Wow…that was great, you should sing at Lex's party…"

"Lex's party?"

"Yeah, Lex is having a Christmas party on the 20th and anyone who's anyone is going to be there…probably some record label owners as well. He was looking for some knew bands or artists to entertain these guests in particular. Also, it would help, because if you were in the spotlight, no one could touch you or if they did people would notice and be concerned."

Zara nodded taking this all in, "You sure it's a good idea walking into the lion's den."

"Look. Lex knows about a girl 'alien,' he doesn't know that you happen to be the alien in question," Lana said with a smirk, "And as much as I hate secrets, this one I'll keep for you, Lex will never know." At that Zara smiled, Lana gave a bright smile back wrapping her arms around the blond and giving her a hug.

"Besides I think it's time the world knew the name, Kylie…uh…"

"Radcliffe," Zara finished. Lana quirked an eyebrow at that. Zara laughed, "Oh…I was watching Harry Potter the other day on TV, the actor's name was Daniel Radcliffe…guess I like the last name."

Lana nodded, "Well, Kylie Radcliffe, I'll get you a spot on the line-up for the party and you come up with some good songs to rock the house." The girls exchanged laughs and conversations for awhile before Lana left to go back to the mansion. Zara got up from her spot on the couch and went to the house…

Once inside, she found Clark cleaning up the living room, placing bowls of chips, popcorn and other snacks on the counter, Zara sat down, popping a chip in her mouth, "So…how was the game?" she asked with a smile.

Clark laughed at the comment, he looked into the air then back down at Zara smiling, took a seat and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Well…the Sharks lost…and with that I lost twenty bucks." He popped a kernel into his mouth, mimicking Zara's action and flashed a smile, then he gave a shrug, "Ah well…maybe I should get a job, you think they are hiring at the Talon."

"I don't see you as much of a waiter," Zara said.

Clark arched an eyebrow at this, "Okay, so what do you see me as?"

Zara thought for a second, then spoke, "Well…hmmm…I see you as a reporter…it's what you like to do right, find the truth, support justice."

Clark nodded, "Yeah…but apparently I'm not the most skilled at writing, this coming from a few reporters…"

Zara nodded, "Either that or a superhero," she said with a smile, "Actually, do you really what to know what I see you doing?" the alien girl stated mischievously.

Clark tilted his head in question, Zara thinking this was the cutest thing ever paused to take a breath, "Well…I see you accompanying me to Lex's Christmas party," she paused for the last part, "As my date…" she smiled weakly, head down, her face red, she couldn't believe she had just _ASKED OUT CLARK KENT!!!!!!_

Clark surprisingly blushed too, head down, he smiled, looking up to see Zara still looking down, he then tilted her chin up to lock his green-blue eyes with Zara's deep clear blue ones, he smiled, "Hey…don't be embarrassed, I'd love to go."

Zara's smile the seemed to take up her entire face would ever be carved into Clark's head, he laughed and returned the smile with a smile of his own. Zara nodded taking this in, "Well…I'm going to go before something bad really happens or I end up looking stupid in front of you…see ya…Kal." With that remark she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, smile still plastered on her face, she also sang under her breath:

"Oh you make me happy  
So very happy  
Once again..."

**I want to get more feedback from these stories so I'm going to wait to post until I get more readers, so tell your friends about it if you can, I don't know how to get this story out but maybe you can on the forums or something. **

**-Ktsvillefan**


	15. Chapter 13 Pt 1

_Dec. 20-Luthor Mansion. 7:00 pm, one hour before the party_

"You sure this girl is good, I don't want any of these record label music snobs to insult the performers, she's your friend, I don't want her to get her feelings hurt," Lex said to Lana as he buttoned up his silk dress shirt and pulled on a Gucci black pinstripe sports coat over that.

"Don't worry about her," Lana said with a smile, as she wrapped the tie around Lex's neck, "she'll have those music snobs screaming for more…Thanks for doing this, Lex. She pulled up the tie's knot and gave him a light kiss.

"Anything for you, Lana," Lex replied adjusting the tie slightly, "Why don't you get ready," he said with a light smile. 

Lana returned the smile that said "ok" and walked off to her room to get her dress on.

Lex's smile faded quickly and a sneer was on his face, 'Lana's obvious, as always,' he thought shaking his head. He picked up his cell phone, pressed a number on speed dial and spoke to the man on the other line, "When I bring the girl out to the garden tonight, stab her with a dose of the meteorite serum, then take her to the special cell we've designed for her at Level 33.1."

--------

7:30 p.m.-Talon

"Kylie!" cried Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver and Clark in unison from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm coming!" She cried, poking her head out the door, "I'm almost done."

"Kylie, we're going to be late," Clark said with a laugh, "I'm sure you look great already."

"Actually, she looks amazing;" Lois said matter-of-factly, "Oliver has a private designer in Milan that sent down clothes for her performance and the dress she's wearing to the party."

"You should have seen his face when he saw Kylie's picture we gave him, I think he gave Kylie a little extra attention and worked unusually hard to find the _perfect _design for her. I'd say he fancied her." Oliver said snickering slightly.

"Okay…I'm coming down; don't laugh…NO TEASING CLARK!" She said, making Clark smile, it had become a pastime of theirs to tease each other about whatever.

Although Clark had nothing to say, as his jaw was practically on the floor, this would definitely give Kylie and Lois later ammo to use against him. Kylie was dressed in a strapless red satin dress that hugged all the right curves and showed off her toned arms and showed cleavage. Her hair was done up into an elaborate up-do, her bangs swept to the side, hair in a beautiful bun. On her neck she had a diamond necklace that sparkled beautifully in the light. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as well as she saw Clark's face.

Clark gulped, "You look…unbelievable." He looked Kylie up and down and Kylie told him that he cleaned up nicely as well. Clark seemed to get his bearings after that and held out an arm for Kylie to take. With that, the group and headed off to the party...


	16. Chapter 13 Pt 2

Ch. 13 Pt. 2

_Luthor Hall, Luthor Mansion_

Everyone, ranging from workers of Luthorcorp to high profile celebrities, even two great looking aliens were at this party. The hall was decorated with wreaths, holly, Christmas tree and some mistletoe, everything covered in white Christmas lights. Clark and Kylie went through the crowd, Clark's arm securely wrapped around his date's waist, men from 20 to 60 eyed Kylie while women whispered about her 'hot' companion clad in a coat with tails, white dress shirt and his hair slicked back. The band, Maroon 5 was playing their song, 'This Love' as the crowd danced to the music. Kylie grabbed Clark and pulled him around to face her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to sway to the music. "Thanks for coming with me tonight, she said to Clark as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't imagine going with anyone else. You're perfect, Kylie." This got Kylie blushing and she looked down at their practically touching feet, when she looked back up Clark was staring at her intensely, Kylie's lips parted slightly and they started to move in for a kiss when a manicured hand tapped Clark on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt guys," said a very elegant looking Lana.

Clark looked slightly upset but Kylie said, "It's ok Lana," to cover it up.

"Ok. Well…I'm sorry I have to pull Kylie away from you Clark, but she's on in 10."

Kylie's eyes widened, "Omygosh! Ok well I got to go…bye Clark, wish me luck." With that she took off, Lana closely behind her.

"Luck," Clark said absently giving a wave, feeling like an idiot as the crowds, the couples, swirled around him.

-------

Kylie took a deep breath, now clad in jeans, high heel boots and a black tank top. She was hidden behind the stage and this was a good thing because no one could see how nervous she was. Even though she practiced with Clark all week she was scared to go up in front of this crowd. Suddenly, Lana's voice echoed through the room, "Now presenting a new performer, the lovely and talented Kylie Radcliffe." Clapping was heard, loud cheers from Lois and Chloe in the back of the crowd, everyone waited for her to take the stage. Kylie sighed, shook her head and took the stage. The spotlight blinded her for a second, but then she could see faces, ALL ON HER, she gulped but then Clark caught her eye, he gave her a nod, telling her that she could do this so she started weakly:

Baby, baby…

The audience obviously wasn't interested so she shook off her fears and belted it:

(hook)

Baby, baby jus' a lil' bit  
Baby, baby, jus' a lil' more  
Baby baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me held me right

I did cause a commotion  
I cant help but make a scene  
I ain't looking for something  
permanent to get at me  
If you rock me, u can keep me  
Tell u what its going to be  
You better step up your game  
before you can step to me

Can't you see me walking through the door?  
Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more  
I can't help but be responsible  
What up comes hey  
and what the boys have adore

(chorus)  
Say hey, what it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, u comin' with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, we be running all lights  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know u feel it cause you checkin' my body  
Come hit me up come hit me up

Baby, baby, jus' a lil bit  
Baby, baby, jus' a lil more  
Baby, baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me held me right

(verse)  
I walkin', jaws all be droppin'  
its so electrified  
Don't mean to intimidate, way to make you lose your mind  
if you want this, work your focus,  
show me what u got what's right  
you better make an impression  
Make another try

Can't you see me walking through the door?  
Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more  
I can't help but be responsible  
what up comes hey  
and what the boys adore 

(chorus)  
Say hey, what it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, u comin with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, we be running all lights  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know u feel it cause you checkin my body  
Come hit me up come hit me up

(hook)  
Baby, baby, jus' a lil bit  
Baby, baby, jus' a lil more  
Baby, baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me held me right

Oooh, hey   
Oooh, hey  
Oooh, hey  
Oooh,oooohhh

(chorus)  
Say hey, is it gonna be tonight  
(Come hit me up, come hit me up)   
(Say hey, u comin with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up)  
Say hey, we be running all lights  
Whose gonna me with me tonight  
I know u feel it cause you checkin' my body  
Come hit me up, come hit me up

Say hey, what it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, u comin with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, we be running all lights  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know u feel it cause you checkin my body  
Come hit me up come hit me up Baby, baby, jus' a lil bit  
Baby, baby, jus' a lil more  
Baby, baby, let me see ya   
Walk to me talk to me held me right… (x2)

The crowd erupted into cheers and Kylie was all smiles, she took a quick bow and hurried of the stage to meet Clark but then she was swarmed by music producers and fans. She gave Clark a 'sorry' shrug, but was still smiling brightly at all the attention. Clark sighed, he'd have to give his congratulations later; he went into the back of the crowd and sat down near the food table…

Lex Luthor was also watching from the back of the crowd…It was time to put his plan into action…


	17. Chapter 14 Pt 1

Sorry about the long wait…I grew a tad lazy /

Ch. 14 Pt. 1

Kylie was being asked questions when she was tapped on her back, she turned around to find Lex giving her a charming smile, "Kylie, that was amazing. Lana told no lies."

Kylie smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Luthor."

Lex returned the smile, "Please, call me Lex. Actually there were some record label execs who wanted to talk to you in my study."

Kylie's smile brightened, "Really. Uh ok. Um, which way is your study?"

"I'll show you to it," he said offering her arm, which she gladly took. As Lex lead her out of the party and into the hall, she spotted Clark, giving him a smile assuring him that everything was all right, Clark nodded and went on talking to Chloe and Lana. Lana caught the glance, quirking an eyebrow, 'What's going on,' she thought, suspicious of Lex.

Lex and Kylie walked down the hall, "You have a beautiful voice, you know? It matches your superior beauty."

Kylie looked down, she couldn't help but blush, "Lex…don't you have a fiancé?"

Lex nodded, "I do…and I love her very much. I was simply…pointing out the obvious; you had all the guys staring at you, including Clark."

Kylie blushed even redder and it was a good thing the hall was dark.

"You like him don't you?" Lex asked with a knowing smile, holding open the door to the study for him. Kylie looked down at her shoes but then walked in the door, oblivious to her surroundings, mind focused on Clark. When she got fully into the room Lex closed the door behind him. Kylie looked up and gasped as she saw men dressed in black, obviously more of Lex's security team. "Too bad you won't get to see him again, alien." Lex said, malice dripping from the words.

The guards grabbed Kylie, she was about to throw both of them against the wall when she felt weak and she could barely hold herself up. She turned to Lex who was holding out a sharp piece of meteor rock. "Also, it's too bad that beauty is going to go to waste, when my team and I get through with you, you probably won't look like yourself, if you're still alive."

Kylie glared at him shaking in the security guard's arms, "You bastard."

Lex placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch." He started to approach Kylie, turning the piece of meteor rock in his hand. "That hurt…but this…" he said running his finger over one of the edges of the rock "will hurt a lot worse." He thrust the Kryptonite into her side, Kylie let out a muffled scream as a hand came over her mouth. She shook and tried to fight with every bit of strength she had before everything went dark.


	18. Chapter 14 Pt 2

Ch. 14 Pt. 2

Kylie opened her eyes to find more darkness, her heat slowly being absorbed into the cold concrete below, causing chills to go up her spine. She sat up groggily and waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could tell she was in some type of large cell, a bed on one end, toilet on another, a glass wall looking out onto similar cells that contrasted with the concrete walls. She staggered to her feet looking around at the best plan for escape. Her hand absently went to her side, instead of feeling the deep bloody wound possibly with a piece of kryptonite sticking out, she felt smooth, creamy skin. The rock had been removed. She gave a laugh, 'This is it,' she thought, 'the great Lex Luthor throws me into a jail cell of glass and concrete, both which I can break through easily,' she smirked taking a step toward the glass and reeled her hand back for a punch. Instead of the glass breaking when her hand contacted the wall a wave of kryptonite infused electricity was shot through her and she flew backwards hitting the other wall and having the same effect happen except this type she collapsed to the floor, pain hitting every part of her body.

"You honestly thought I hadn't come prepared," said a voice whose dark silhouette could only be Lex Luthor's. Suddenly, blinding lights turned on eerily contrasting to the all black clad billionaire. He gave her a light smile, "How are you doing, Kylie. Wait, it's only proper I call my prisoners by their real names, care to share?"

"Name's Zara," she said flatly before her anger got the better of her, "What the hell do you want from me," she shouted at him, her eyes burning red threatening to make barbeque Lex.

Lex leered, "You should get so hot with me, and you're going to see a lot of me…Zara. To answer you question, tomorrow my expert team and I will begin studying what makes an alien tick. We will test how you're body takes to certain temperatures, if you have other weaknesses and/ or how much damage can you take, how you're body heals itself, your different powers and how long you can go with out nutrition," he said tossing a loaf of bread inside through a box in the glass, "You better eat that, it's all you'll be getting for a long while."

"You're a crazy son of a bit–!" she shouted at him before she was interrupted by shock wave from the ground. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"Ah, ah…The more you insult me the closer you will be to me using some very sharp tool to researching the anatomy of an alien."

Kylie was panting from the last shock, she looked up, clutching her sides, defeat in her eyes.

He gave her a soft smile, "Welcome to 33.1"

Short…kind of a teaser…but an update nonetheless.


	19. Chapter 15 Pt 1

Ch. 15 Pt. 1

_Luthor Mansion_

"Where did you get off too," Lana said hugging Lex from behind, kissing him lightly on the neck. She had been going to the bathroom, when she saw the light on in Lex's room.

Lex smiled at the tender embrace from his girlfriend, "Just a business thing." He took off his tie, "I'm sorry that it got in the way of the party. Did everything run smoothly?"

Lana came around to face Lex, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes. Everyone went home tired and happy…And possibly a little drunk," she said with a laugh. "Oh! I saw you are Kylie walk out of the ballroom…What was going on?"

Lex managed to hide a slight frown, he then smiled brightly, "I took her to meet with some of the record company execs that wanted to meet her. Last time I saw her, they were talking about a record deal."

Lana smiled widely, "Lex…this is amazing…what you've done for her…it was great. Kylie Radcliffe might be the next big thing." She gave him a kiss. "Who knows, maybe they've shipped her off to L.A to work with the biggest record producers ever."

"Yes…who knows when you'll see her again."


	20. Chapter 15 Pt 2

_Dec. 24-Christmas Eve_

"4 days….4 days…and there is no sign of her!" Clark yelled, storming into his house where Martha and Chloe are putting up final Christmas decorations for the annual Christmas party held at the Kent household. Lois was going to come later with Ollie.

"Clark…look I know you are worried…but it's Christmas, and as Kylie_ is_ like you I'm sure she can fend for herself. Why don't you get cleaned up…" Martha said, trying to calm him down.

Clark gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to yell at his mom, to tell her that finding Kylie was more important than Christmas…that he couldn't celebrate it without her, the guilt that he might have let her get hurt was too much.

Chloe also jumped in, "Clark…Lana said Lex left her with some music people or whatever…maybe right now she's having an amazing Christmas eve…partying at some L.A nightclub, sipping champagne with Justin Timberlake…and uh Paris Hilton, whatever, I don't know," she reached out and gave Clark's arm a squeeze, "Clark, I'm sure she's fine…"

Clark looked flabbergasted, "L.A…L.A! Chloe Sullivan, reporter of all things weird and unexplained, assumes that she's in L.A!!! Besides, I've searched ever frickin' corner of L.A. Hell, I've searched ever place a music producer would be and there's no sign of her! I mean, we are just going on what Lex is..." Clark froze, eyes widening, "we are just going on what Lex said..." He felt like he could incinerate that son of a bch right now. "Lex!" he yelled furiously, before he super-sped out the door…

-------

Clark slammed through the doors at the Luthor mansion, barging into Lex's study, "LEX!" he cried, searching around the room, daggers in his eyes. As he turned to leave and search the rest of the mansion he came chest to face with Lana. "Lana!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Where's Kylie?!" He looked at her desperately, hoping she had an answer.

Lana sighed, "Clark…I don't know, first I assumed she did go off with the producers, but I don't think she would leave for this long and not even call or anything, and besides…it's Christmas, she'd want to be with us…or rather you," she said, giving Clark a slight look. "I'm worried about her."

Clark nodded, "At least someone else is worried about her too…" he sighed, not sure how to put this but he thought honesty would be the best policy with Lana, "Lana…I'm going to be honest with you."

She had to suppress a smirk, "Well, that's a change."

"I think Lex is behind Kylie's disappearance."

Lana looked to Clark, her reaction going quickly from concerned to furious, "How dare you!" she yelled at him, "Lex would never do something like this, why would he be so nice to Kylie if all he wanted to do was kidnap her…and why would he do it in the first place?"

"Because he knows," Clark said simply.

Lana thought about this, taking this probable fact in, she thought she had been careful, but maybe careful wasn't enough with Lex Luthor…and he was always so obsessed with the aliens. Maybe Clark was right…maybe Lex was lying. She took a deep breath.

"We need to find 33.1," Lana said, turning back to Clark. "Lex, said it wasn't real but he was probably lying about that too," she said angrily.

Clark nodded, "And I think I know just the man who can help us find it…" he said, giving her a sneaky smile…

-------

With the help of one, Oliver Queen a.k.a the Green Arrow…who just happened to be sipping egg nog at the Kent house, Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana…and now accompanied by the loyal boyfriends of Lois and Chloe (Oliver had told Lois that he, not his secret identity, was trying to find 33.1 because of the immoral things that they are doing to people there; Jimmy just tagged along, ready for some kind of adventure), the group was now approaching a old looking warehouse in Metropolis, inside, they would hopefully find Kylie…


	21. Chapter 16 Pt 1

Dec

Ch. 16 Pt. 1

Lana pulled out blue-prints of the warehouse from her bag and laid them out on an old crate along the side of the warehouse. The others gathered around him to wait for instructions. "Okay so, here is the blueprints of the first floor of then warehouse, it seems that nothing unusual is being kept on this floor, but through this maze of halls," she said running her fingers down an intricate pathway, "there is an elevator. According to Oliver's research the floor of the first floor, ceiling of the basement, it is made out of lead, perfect for keeping the radiation of meteorites inside. So here's what we are going to do…" she said her voice sounding more official, "Lois and Oliver will take the top floor, looking around, just in case Kylie is up there. Also, if Clark and I are in trouble, you will make a distraction so we can get out as fast as possible…"

Clark was amazed at the strong women before her, never before had she taken a strong leadership position like she was taking now.

"Chloe and Jimmy will be on the outside, as our tech guys, handling the cameras, codes on doors, etc…I know you two would probably like to do something more hands on but we need you two to handle this." 'Besides it will give you guys some alone time.' Lana thought, rolling her eyes as the couple kept gazing longingly at each other. 'Must have been how Clark and I used to look at each other,' she thought chancing a glance at her ex.

"I thought these might come in handy," Lois said after Lana finished, throwing a bag of guns on the table. "Relax, they are stun guns," she assured, after seeing the looks on the faces of her friends.

Lana shrugged, picking up her gun putting it into her pocket. "Alright, let's do this.

--

The group, now diminished to Lois, Lana, Clark and Oliver entered through the ventilation system of the warehouse. The cameras were now looped as they hopped down into an intersection of halls. Clark and Lana looked to Oliver and Lois who had been bickering about a mysterious bag, Oliver had been carrying this entire time.

"What's in it," asked Lois for the hundredth time.

"Nothing," lied Oliver for the hundredth time.

Lois was about to argue some more when Lana cut her off, "Okay this is where we split up, you guys go down that hall to stay on the floor, we'll go down this one to get to the basement floor." Oliver and Lois quieted and nodded, "Good luck," Oliver called after them as they went off down the hall opposite to Lana and Clark. Clark and Lana watched them until the faded from site, Lana looked to Clark, "Ready?" Lana asked looking down their dark hallway.

Clark nodded, "Let's go get Kylie," he said, determination in his voice as he started off down the hall. Lana looked after Clark before following, "he really likes her," she said quietly to herself.

--

Clark and Lana had been walking down halls for several minutes when they heard squeaky footsteps ahead of them, "Shhh…" Lana whispered, crouching low to the ground, gun cocked and ready to fire. Clark mimicked her actions when they saw the guard that was creating the noise with his shoes. Unfortunately, there was no where to hide as he turned around to face them. "Hey!" The guard yelled pointing his gun, his real gun, at them. Clark, instinctively, got in front of Lana and started toward the guard, getting ready to throw him against a wall. Instead, he heard something wiz by his ear and saw at the tranquilizer dot hit the guard in the neck and he fell to the ground. "Nice shot," he said giving Lana a surprised smile. Lana returned the smile weakly, then stepped over the guard, picking up an ID scanner card of his person, "we might need this," she said and pocketed it, then continued down the hall. Clark gave the guard one last look before following Lana.

--

Finally, they had reached there destination. Well, partly. They had made it too the basement floor thanks to the ID card. What they found was like something out of a horror movie. Different rooms carried different cages or cells, each with the sounds of moaning, or crying people out of it. Others were labs which were apparently used in experimenting on the prisoners. Clark watched as Lana's face went from horrified to sickened to angry as they passed by these different rooms. "You were right," she said, her head down in shame, "Lex is not a good man. He did this. He did this to all these people. Clark saw a tear roll down her cheek, was about to say something to comfort her, but they reached the end of the hall. In front of them was a large metal door, accompanied by many locks and a security code. Clark could have easily ripped it open but with Lana he couldn't do anything. "I wonder where Kylie is," Lana said almost sarcastically. She then started trying many different passwords. It was a five letter password made up of only letters. Her name and other words that Lex might use did not seem to open the locks. Then an idea came to Clark. "Remember the aliens who first came here. Who started Lex's obsession with aliens. Remember who they were looking for…He moved Lana out of the way, typing one of the few five letter words Lex and he knew. K-A-L-E-L….

The door swung open, a bright, blinding light automatically coming on, not allowing them to see inside the room. Clark and Lana exchanged a look and then entered. Each gasped at what they saw…


	22. Chapter 16 Pt 2

Dec

Ch. 16 Pt. 2

"Kylie!" Clark cried, starting to run to the cell in which Kylie was in. Kylie was lying on the ground, breathing could be seen, but it was slow and shallow. She was beaten up and bruised; scars of where scalpels had cut into her skin were visible in the little clothing she was wearing. Also, her skin was pasty, with an eerie green tinge to it go to grab her when Lana caught his arm.

"Don't. We have to be careful. We don't know how much security Lex put on this place," Lana said while cautiously approaching the chamber. "Kylie? Are you ok?"

It took a few moments, but then the girl stirred, rolling over to face them. She gave them a small smile, the most she could muster. She tried to push herself off the ground but she was only able to lift part of her torso before shaking she fell back to the ground.

"I can't take this anymore!" Clark cried angrily, approaching the glass wall that separated Kylie from him. He raised his arm to punch it, but when his fist contacted the wall a kryptonite-infused shock was sent through his body and he collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Clark!" Lana cried racing to him to make sure he was alright.

"I tried that already," Kylie managed to say, her voice raspy and soft

Clark gave a moan, "You-you could have told me that," he said weakly.

Kylie gave another small smile, "Sorry. Everything in this cell is made of kryptonite. The concrete walls are inlayed with it and the glass has the shock which you saw. There's no way of escaping for the likes of us, Kal-el…" she said, now wheezing, weakness overcoming her.

Lana looked from Kylie to Clark, and then looked down shaking her head, "Us… Kal-el?" She glared to Clark letting go of the arm she was holding and pushed herself away, disgusted. "You're Kal-el? You're Kryptonian."

Part 3 to come soon…hope you like the update


	23. Chapter 16 Pt 3

Dec

Ch. 16 Pt. 3

"Lana…" Clark pleaded, "Don't look like that…that, that face was what I always used to fear when you found out the truth about me…" Clark had expected Lana's face to soften some, but her jaw was set tight, her mouth curled angrily.

"If I didn't know that you wouldn't feel anything when I hit you, I would slap you so hard right now," Lana said shaking her head before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I don't care that you're an alien Clark, but keeping this from me. This!" She paused for a moment, taking another breath. "Look, I always suspected that you were infected by the meteors or something…but I would never see you any differently," she knelt down resting her hand against his jaw, "You'd still be the same Clark Kent I always loved. I thought you would've loved me enough to share something like this…I guess I was wrong." She sighed rubbing her eyes to hide the fact that she was tearing up.

"I always wanted to tell you…I was just worried that by knowing my secret you'd be put in danger." He took a deep breath, he was still in pain from the shock, and although the radiation wasn't probably as bad as it was in the cell, he was still feeling its effects. "So…I pushed you away. Broke you heart." He looked down and gave a laugh, "I drove you into the arms of the guy that caused your death."

"My death?!" Lana exclaimed, utterly confused. She opened her mouth to ask more questions when Kylie interrupted.

She sounded very weak now, "He'll tell you later…first can we get me out of here."

This snapped Lana out of it. "Yea…of course, um…how?"

"There's this box thing on the wall…with a password the door to the cell will unlock."

"Right…I'm on it," Lana said walking over to the box, beginning to think of possible passwords.

Kylie rested for a second, feeling a pang of jealously at the exchange between Clark and Lana, she turned to face Clark who had sat himself up and was trying to regain his strength. She gave him a smile, but that was quickly wiped off her face by the glare he returned. It obviously meant, _WHY DID YOU TELL HER?! _

"She needed to know, Clark." Kylie said simply. Clark gave her a confused look, asking her to elaborate, "Look at what she's done to protect my secret…she's risking her life…and her marriage to Lex Luthor." She scoffed, "If she's done this much for me…this of how hard she will protect your secret, she loves you…Our secret might put her in danger, but because she won't be putting us in danger, we can always save her Clark. She deserved to know."

--

Lana, who had been listening to the exchange between the…two…aliens. 'Wow,' she thought, 'this is unbelievable. I mean, Clark. AN ALIEN?!' But she still smiled at Kylie's praise. She then remembered why they were there. "Okay…well I got a code…my wedding date. Lex really needs to think of some more clever passwords…but it looks like it needs a­­–

"A key card…_My_ card to be exact." Said a tall, burly guard, standing in the doorway, the barrel of a gun cocked at Lana's head.

--

He looked around at the three of them. "Well…Isn't this a lovely party.


	24. Chapter 17

Ch

Ch. 17

"Won't Lex be surprised with his fiancé being here," he smirked at her, "You honesty don't think we check our cameras, we found another frequency as someone was trying to loop the hallway coming from outside the building. Of course, we found your Maid of Honor and her apparent boyfriend cuddling while they watched you guys. They lead us straight to you." Seeing the worried look on Lana's face, "Oh, don't worry, they're safe, as well as Mr. Queen and Ms. Lois Lana," his smirk widened, "you really should be more careful when planning a break-in." Clark hung his head, now they had gotten his friends in trouble. Clark groaned in pain as he started to lift himself up, out of the site of the guard, whose back was turned to him. The guard unlocked the safety, "I'd advise you to step away from that box, Ms. Lang."

Lana stepped away, but her hand went slowly to her pocket, where her stun gun was. The guard sighed, stepping toward Lana, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, your gun will knock me out for…an hour tops…but my gun is very real. And, I promise you that you won't be waking up if I hit you with it."

"Do you think Lex would forgive you if you killed me?" Lana said glancing to the now standing Clark, who was on the other side of the room, away from the meteor radiation, then back to the guard.

"No, probably not…But Mr. Luthor doesn't like traitors so, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Then let's test that theory shall we. Also, let's see whose gun is faster." In a flash Lana had pulled out her gun and fired it. At the same time the guard had also pulled his trigger.

Clark then went into super-speed mode and watched as the bullets had barely crossed each others paths and were heading toward their targets. The bullet was inches to Lana's chest. Clark raced and stood in front of Lana as everything went back into real-speed and the bullet hit Clark and bounced off and the stun dart hit the man in the neck. He fell to the ground, his gun sliding across the floor, hitting Clark's foot. Lana went across the room and picked up the smashed bullet and rubbing it between her fingers. "Wow," Lana said simply, beaming at Clark, who gave her an awkward smile in return.

Kylie rolled her eyes as the two gazed longingly at each other. "Uh guys!" she said exasperated, giving them a look that obviously said, 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!'

The two averted their eyes. "Right…sorry," Clark said, walking over the guard and picking up his key card and handed it to Lana. Lana nodded and slid the key card into the slot, putting in the code. The door to Kylie's cell swung open, opening up the radiation to the rest of the room. Clark backed against the wall, starting to feel queasy again. Lana gave a sympathetic knowing look to Clark and walked into the cell to grab Kylie. Lana looked down at Kylie who gave her a weak smile in return. She felt so frail and weak in her arms, so helpless. 'I'm going to kill Lex when this is over. And as soon as I get out of her WE'RE OVER!'

Lana dragged Kylie out of the room and back into the dark hallway. Clark followed, using the wall for leverage. Once the door was closed behind them, Clark was able to stand on his own two feet. Kylie was able to lift herself up, but she couldn't stand for long without the help of her friends. So with one arm she clung onto Clark and the three walked down the hallway, climbing the stairs back to the main floor.

"We have to find the others." Clark said.

Lana and Kylie nodded, after a while down the hallway, Clark had noticed how Kylie was slowly healing, slowly regaining her strength. Her bruises and scars were becoming smaller, if not disappearing and she had the strength to walk again. "How?" Kylie asked. "We can't see through anything up here, the walls our made of lead."

"You guys can see through stuff?" Then she turned to Clark, "You've never used that power on _me, _have you?" Kylie snorted and Clark stuttered through an explanation, "No…I mean yes…but-but I wasn't myself." Lana rolled her eyes and laughed. "We'll discuss that later…first, let's find our friends." Kylie held her hands up, "Listen, Clark." Clark put on his super-hearing and he heard what Kylie was hearing, it was barely audible, but he heard it, "breathing, far off, down that hallway," he pointed.

"Exactly," Kylie said, "Let's go." With that the three took off down the hall.

--

Finally, they came to the door where the breathing was coming from. They walked into a large, practically empty room except for Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver and Lois, tried to chairs and knocked out. "Let's get them untied, and let's get out of here." Lana said. Clark and Lana raced to the chairs, starting to untie them.

Kylie turned back toward the door, 'This seems to be happening a lot tonight.' "As clichéd as this sounds guys, but, we got company." Clark and Lana turned to see a tough-looking girl, and two thuggish-looking guys.

"You guys don't look like Lex's security thugs," Lana said.

"Well…she's definitely not a trophy wife that one," the girl laughed.

"Smart as a whip, that one is," one of the thugs agreed, also laughing.

"We work for Lex. We're his…experiments, but he pays us to keep watch on this place and intervene if the 'human' guards can't handle it," the girl continued. "I don't know why the guards couldn't handle two girls and an Abercrombie model but, hey, maybe we'll get a bonus for working extra hard to catch you guys." Her companions laughed stupidly. But all got into a fighting stance, glaring menacingly at their adversaries. The girl turned the bigger guy on her left, "Rictor. Let's shake them up a bit."

The one called Rictor took a step forward and brought his leg up to slam it back down on the ground. The earth seemed to roll sending a wave of shakes toward Lana, Clark and Kylie, flinging them onto the other side of the room. They crashed into the wall. Of course, this didn't hurt Kylie and Clark, but Lana fell to the ground in pain. Losing consciousness she tried to get up, but she soon passed out on the floor.

"One down…" the girl said, with a smirk. Rictor and the other thug laughed. She nodded to the other thug who closed his hands and then opened them quickly, a green energy surrounding his hands. He charged at Kylie who dodged out of the way, causing him to run his hand into the wall. But, to Kylie's surprise, the wall seemed to disintegrate around his hands as he pulled them out. 'Uh-oh' Kylie though as he began taking swipes at her. Kylie dodged, but he continued on charging her. Finally, Kylie dodged under his arm, grabbing it, and then flung him across the room, going through the wall. Kylie smirked, pleased with herself and the fact that the girl's jaw was dropped at what had just happened. "I guess you're the experiment that escaped." She glared at Kylie and Clark, her eyes glowing green as she sent, telepathically, two huge slabs of the wall at them. Her jaw dropped yet again as they stood unmoving and the slabs broke around them, doing no damage. Clark and Kylie looked at each other, smirking, then they looking back at the girl, who gulped. Kylie breathed in deeply then released the air, sending the girl flying into the half of the wall that hadn't been destroyed by her friend. Kylie then turned to Rictor and quirked an eyebrow. He gave an awkward laugh then took off running out the door, but was quickly was flung back as if he was stopped by a steel wall. Kylie laughed, Clark had super-sped in front of the guy. "Clark Kent, the Man of Steel," Kylie said laughing. Clark laughed to. Walking toward Kylie he wrapped an arm around her, giving her a side-hug. "Now, let's get out of here."

After a while, their friends woke up. Lana was weak and had to be carried but the others were fine. As they stepped out into the cool night air, Jimmy's watch beeped. It was 12:01. "Merry Christmas, you guys!" he said laughing. The others joined him, laughing. "Merry Christmas!" everyone said in unison. Clark grabbed Kylie's hand, their fingers entwining together. "Merry Christmas, Kylie." He said softly, staring down at the beauty before him through heavy-lidded eyes. She smiled brightly back at him, and then stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

--

Haha! You'd think it'd be over…but it's not. I think I've got a few more chapters in me…Also, I was wondering what you thought about a futurefic/sequel to this story?


	25. Chapter 18

Ch

Ch. 18

_11:00a.m, Christmas Day-Kent Farm_

The group drove down the road, up to the Kent Farm in a few assorted cars. Lana, Clark and Kylie had driven in Lana's Jeep, Jimmy and Chloe were in her Bug, and Lois and Oliver were in her Fusion. As they pulled up to the Kent Farm Lana looked to her back seat and smiled, Kylie and Clark had been passed out in each others arms practically the entire drive. She was happy for Clark, that he had found someone special that could _truly_ understand him, more than anyone. She felt a pang of remorse seeing Clark look so serene in the back; despite everything she had said she missed him. But, since it looked like Clark truly liked this girl, she would be the best friend she could be and protect his secret for as long as she lived.

The car pulled to a stop, shaking Clark and Kylie awake, they smiled at the sight of the snow-covered house that was waiting for them. They slid out of the car, Kylie started to the house, following the others. "Come on…you said Christmas involved gifts!" she called to him. Clark laughed and turned to follow her but then saw that Lana's car was still running and she was still in it. Clark walked over to the driver's side, leaning against the frame of the car. Lana lowered the window.

"You okay?" he asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Yeah…I just need to go back to the mansion. There's something I have to do…" she replied nervously.

"Involving Lex." He said, knowingly. He looked down, "I feel this is partially my fault…you and Lex were happy together and­–"

"You made me see him for the evil man he truly is…"

Clark eyes shone, "Honestly, I'm glad you've seen the light. I can only assume what you are going to do. Want me to come for backup?"

Lana laughed and shook her head. "No…I think it's time Lana Lang saved herself…"

--

_Luthor Mansion_

Lex watched as Lana slammed open the double doors, storming into his study. He had been watching the video feed from the 33.1 warehouse as he watched Kylie, Clark _and_ Lana, kick the sad ass of his guard. Although he was very glad about the matter, he couldn't find any reason why the bullet had missed Lana. Looking at the angry face of Lana he reminded himself to fire the guard as soon as this was over. But now it was time to play the role of good husband…

Lex stood up to greet her, in a faux-concerned voice, "Lana…is everything alri-"

Lana's hand reeled back to slap Lex so hard every Luthor that ever existed would feel it, "You son of a bitch!" she said, flinging her hand forward but it was caught easily by Lex who pushed her away. Although, slightly aghast that Lex would do this she regained composure quickly, "How could you do this Lex…how could you imprison Kylie? What did she ever do to you?"

Lex shook his head, "Lana…she's an alien. She's dangerous. The last aliens we've met haven't exactly been 'We come in peace.'"

"So!" Lana exclaimed, fuming. "Kylie-"

"Don't you mean Zara," Lex interrupted with a smirk.

"Kylie," Lana said trying to control her anger, "Has done nothing but try to please people, try to make friends, try to be human…world domination has never been on her agenda…I can't say the same for you…"

Lex opened his mouth to speak but Lana kept talking. "And you know what else, being in Level 33.1 seeing Kylie so weak and defenseless…because of _you…_made me see that aliens aren't all monsters, but you are…" she choked back some tears, pulling off the engagement ring. "It's over Lex…forever." And with that she through the ring on the floor and walked out of the mansion for hopefully the last time, leaving a stunned Lex standing there.

--

As he watched Lana walk through the double doors, a tear rolled down his cheek…He picked up the ring and threw it into the fire. He stood and watched as the ring simply wouldn't burn. He turned around as to not look at it anymore, and then he turned around and punched the stone wall behind him.

He gasped, clutching his hand. Resting against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I am a monster," he said quietly to himself.


	26. Chapter 19 Pt 1

Ch

Ch. 19 Pt. 1

_Kent Farm_

As Lana pulled up the long dirt driveway she saw her former boyfriend sitting on the porch of the Kent house, he had been staring off into space but when he saw her Jeep he gave her a bright smile, Lana couldn't help but smile herself. She parked her car and started walking over to Clark, he looked down for a second, thinking of the right words to say. Lana interrupted his thoughts.

"It's over. For good…" Land said simply.

Clark good hide his smile, "Good. You're finally safe. Now I know I can trust you."

Lana cocked her head, "Trust me? I already know your secret."

Clark nodded, "I know, but now I know that I won't become bed talk with Lex," he paused, "And that I can finally get closer to you, even just as friends…"

Lana's smiled twitched, "Friends?"

Clark nodded and sighed, "I think it's for the best you know. Explore the world a bit."

"Or Kylie a bit," Lana snapped. She couldn't help herself. But then after a long paused from Clark she realized what she was also insinuating. She stammered, "I mean, uh her personality, not like that…"

Clark laughed lightly, "I know what you meant. But, yeah, I do like her a lot and I think there could be something there…" He watched Lana nod sadly but then he grabbed her hand, "Hey tell you what, if we are 40 and you will be some successful…I don't know, something amazing though, and I'll be some lowly reporter who will have to interview you and we both find ourselves alone, we'll get together…Deal?"

Lana laughed, smiling brightly, matching Clark's, "Deal."

"Good…so let's get inside and open some presents."

Lana nodded and headed for the door, following Clark, still smiling. 'This was good,' she thought, 'we're finally good.' Lana Lang loved Christmas.

--

Clark!! Lana!! Lookee I got presents!! Kylie screamed excitedly as she saw Clark come into the living room. She held up a box holding it triumphantly in the air. After giving Kylie a bright smile, Clark frowned, puzzled. He examined the room, which although the floor was buried underneath presents from the whole gang. Everything looked untouched except for the pile of gingerbread cookies he had set out the night before which had been diminished to two and lots of crumbs. Everyone was sitting around the coffee table laughing and drinking milk. Lana walked up beside Clark obviously seeing the strangeness.

"Why is everything so….clean?" Clark asked.

Martha smiled, "We'd thought it would be nice if we waited for everyone to get here before we opened presents. Besides, we didn't want you to miss Kylie's first Christmas."

"Yea…I want my whole 'family' here." Kylie added, "It's wouldn't be as good a Christmas without you or Lana?" She saw Lana's look of surprise when Kylie had said 'family.' She flashed Lana a smile, "You're like a sister to me."

Lana beamed and smiled at the people around her, she realized these people were her family too. "Well then, let's open presents."

With that the room was soon turned upside-down and wrapping paper and ribbons scattered the floor, boxes lay open and people sat laughing and showing their gifts to the others. Finally, all the gifts had been opened, 'thank yous' had been exchanged along with hugs and kisses.

Lois looked around the tree, "Hey…there's one more left, it was in back." She looked at the tag, "It's to Kylie." She tossed the box over to Kylie, sitting across the room. "It's a little something from all of us," she said giving her a wink.

Kylie smiled at everyone, "Thanks you guys. I mean you've already gotten me individual gifts. Well most of you…" she said winking at Clark, who blushed.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied with having to take care of the alien who landed in basically my back yard."

Kylie laughed, "It's no problem 'Farm boy.' I know I'm a lot to handle." She then excitedly ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box to find a leather photo album title Kylie_-2006-2007_ in gold lettering. Inside were pictures of her posing in different places, a bright smile on her face in everyone. Others had been when she and the others went shopping, eating or hanging out in Lois' apartment or the Talon. Some were with her other friends in Smallville and Metropolis. Others were of her and Clark, hugging or posing in some various quasi-friendship/romantic ways. Others were without her; she remembered taking these, of her friends.

"We thought we'd make something for you to remember your first year here on Earth…and the family and friends you have here. You can more to it…We've got a long year ahead of us." He paused, "A long, great year with you…the first of many…Merry Christmas!"

Everyone smiled at Clark's speech and in unison said 'Merry Christmas!' all coming around Kylie in a group hug. Kylie definitely couldn't wait to have the many happy years with these people, which has been more of a family than she has had in a long time.


	27. Chapter 19 Pt 2

Ch

Ch. 19 Pt. 2

Kylie looked around at the scene before her, everyone was spread out between the Kent's living room and kitchen showing off their gifts or chatting between gulps of eggnog. She smiled brightly at the scene, but then she noticed there was one person missing from it, Clark.

She searched the house for the farm boy without much luck. She walked up the stairs to his room, the last place in the house where Clark might be. As she walked into the door, she couldn't help smiling to herself. This was definitely Clark's room; everything about it screamed Clark, down to the plaid sheets on his bed. She looked at the bed with a certain ache, Clark and she had definitely had an intimate night that night, and it seemed a lifetime ago, Clark had no idea that even though she felt the most at ease with him, how much her heart had raced being so close to him. Kylie hadn't known how Clark's heart was doing the same thing that night…

Kylie sighed, looking outside Clark's window, looking out onto the snow-covered rooftop of the barn, the loft window always kept open. She knew where Clark was.

--

Clark paced the floor of his loft. His heart was currently racing a mile a minute. _'Come on, Kent. You can do this…I mean you're just giving Kylie a birthday present…and admitting your feelings for her. No big deal…'_ He couldn't pretend there wasn't something there. It wasn't like with Lana where they both had feelings for each other and hid them from each other. Kylie had been basically open with him, kissing him, asking him to the Christmas party. Unfortunately, Clark hadn't been so open; it seemed that he could be himself with her when he wasn't conscious, like in the car or weeks ago when they had slept together. He almost opened up when they had escaped Level 33.1, but, of course, after the moment had passed he went back to being her friend. 'You are an idiot you know that,' he said to himself. He told himself to shut up but he agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, but I'm a well rehearsed idiot," he said aloud, he had practiced his speech. "You can do this; you can tell Kylie that-"

"Tell me what?" Kylie interrupted, leaning against the stair rail. Clark had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her come up. He jumped and started stammering: "Uh-uh…Kylie! Wha-what-?

"Deep breaths, bud…" she said, she couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

Clark laughed at himself. With a deep breath he said, "How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to see you having an obviously intense debate with yourself." She laughed, but then her voice was filled with curiosity and concern, "Is everything alright?"

He turned to her, seeing her beautiful smile, loving the fact that she was concerned about him, "Everything's perfect…I just wanted to tell you," he paused, "I got you another gift, just from me, Merry Christmas," he said quickly, pulling out a small box with a rose tied on top of it.

Kylie wavered slightly, she quirked her eyebrow "The important thing you had to tell me was that you got me a gift?"

Clark laughed again, "No…I sorta have it all planned that I'll tell you after you open the gift."

Kylie shook her head, "Alright." She pulled the rose off, "Thanks by the way, the rose is beautiful." She saw Clark give a weak smile then returned to opening the box. She pulled off the top to find a small golden locket. On its front was the symbol for the House of Ek. In various places where there were circles and such in the symbol were diamonds. Inside, in tiny print read, 'To my Kylie, Love Clark.'

Kylie was speechless. Clark took the locket from the box, "Can I see it on you?" Kylie nodded; she still couldn't find any words. Kylie went around behind her taking the necklace and put it on her neck. "I wanted you to know…"

Kylie turned, gazing intensely at him, "Know what?"

"How I feel about you. To show you that, yes, you are Zara Nam-ek, but you will always be Kylie to me, my Kylie. You are the only person, other than Lana, that I've felt this way about…" Kylie wavered and he saw his mistake, "Lana and I are definitely over, Kylie, it's you who I care about. I mean you've made me a better person, at least one that feels less alone in the world." He laughed, "I think I'm more normal than I've been in a long time."

Kylie laughed, "You have guy friends now," she said, her eyes gleaming.

Clark blushed, "Yes. Now I have guy friends." He smiled, but then turned serious again, "And Kylie, I'd do anything for you. I mean, I went shopping for crying out loud…I just wanted you to know that I, Clark Kent, really like you, Kylie, and that I might just possibly be falling in love with you…" He paused, then laughed lightly, shrugging "Also…I though that the locket would be the perfect incentive to get you to go out with me." He gave her a brilliant smile, "So, what do you say?"

Kylie looked at him, shaking her head. She laughed, "Yes, Clark Kent. I will go out with you."

Clark gave a bright smile than pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, but even aliens have to come up for air some time. Kylie wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. They gazed at each other for a moment before Kylie smirked, "So how much exactly did that locket cost?"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Let's just say I will be forever in dept to Ollie…"

Kylie laughed again, shaking her head, "Has anyone ever told you, you are a great guy?

"Yes, but it's always great to hear it." Clark said with a joking smile before pulling Kylie in for another kiss. As they pulled each other tighter, all they both wanted to do was stay like this forever. 'Finally…I'm getting a happy ending.' Clark thought smiling into the kiss.


	28. Chapter 20 Pt 1

Ch

Ironically, the last chapter ended with a 'happy ending,' wasn't even the ending. Oh well ;) Finally…something to add to the Pg-13 thing other than swearing…So…as of now…the finale of "The New Girl"

Ch. 20 Pt. 1

_March 1, 2007-Kent Farm_

Kylie sat curled up on the old yet extremely comfy couch in Clark's loft, strumming her guitar, a late Christmas present from Lana. Over the past three months Kylie had written a few more songs and was planning, with the help of her friends, to put her first album together. Also, in the past three months she had gotten much closer to her _boyfriend_ Clark Kent. Said boyfriend happened to be curled up on the couch with her, making it very hard for her to concentrate in thinking of lyrics for her next song as he was kissing his way down her neck onto her shoulders.

She let out a small moan, "You're making it very hard for me to focus, Farm-boy," she whined, trying to resist the urge to just kiss him right now. Kylie had learned many of Earth's dating custom, including what Earthlings called 'making out' which Kylie found she enjoyed quite a lot.

Clark laughed against her shoulder, teeth grazing the skin, "Why don't you take a break then," he said, huskily pulling the guitar from her hands. Then with one quick smooth motion he had her lying on her back with him on top. He quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss then again started kissing down her neck, nipping occasionally.

Kylie laughed, "This album will never get finished if we keep taking 'breaks.'"

Clark shrugged, "You have your whole life to be famous anyway…"' He again silenced her with his lips, ending the argument. Even when they came up for air Kylie found no reason to argue anymore because Clark was unbuttoning her blouse, planting kisses on the newly exposed skin.

"Two can play at this game," Kylie said with a laugh. She found the hem of Clark's shirt and went under it, scratching lightly at the skin, causing the muscles to flex and Clark to hiss. The shirt was soon off and Kylie was able to let her hands roam causing some extremely cute and sexy sounds to come out of Clark's mouth…

--

Like Kylie had told Lois and the other girls about a thousand times, no they hadn't had sex. Lois thought they should just get on with it, while Lana and Chloe thought it nice that they were taking it slow. Kylie was in between. As she was practically the only one of her friends that hadn't done 'it,' including Clark, she wasn't completely adverse to the idea. She did enjoy the fact that because they took it slow, everything was new and excited to her as their relationship progressed. But, for example, if the relationship went 'there' today, she was in no hurry to stop it.

As fate would have it, Kylie wouldn't have to worry about making that decision at that moment….

--

"Clark!! Kylie!! You guys up here," Lois called from the bottom of the stairs as she slowly made her way up.

Before Clark could even say 'St' Kylie had super-sped back into her clothes, flung Clark's shirt back onto him and was sitting curled up against him, strumming her guitar as she had been doing only moments ago.

Lois shook her head as she saw the sight, "You know. Just once I'd like to catch you guys going at it like a normal couple…"

Clark and Kylie exchanged a quick glance, trying to hold back laughter, "Sorry to disappoint you Lois," Clark said with a light laugh. "So what's up."

"Ollie and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner…" she said.

Clark and Kylie smiled, "Sure," they said in unison…

Lois gave them a look, "That's not creepy at all," she said shaking her head. "Well come on. We've got a car waiting outside to take us to Metropolis. Hurry up and get changed."

Clark and Kylie nodded, then Kylie disappeared in a gust of wind, heading to the Talon to change.

Lois shook her head, "I'll never get used to that." Clark just laughed and ran up to the house to change. Lois hopped in the car waiting for him.

--

At the Talon, Kylie slipped into a nice skirt and top and was about to race back to the Kent's when the bracelet on her forearm started to glow. Kylie's smiled faded, 'No…not now…' she mumbled looking up to the heavens.


	29. Chapter 20 Pt 2

Ch

Ch. 20 Pt. 2

_The Talon_

Kylie shook her head, not wanting to figure out the meaning for her ship calling her. She fell back on the couch with a groan, covering her head with a pillow and began persistently hitting the cushions with her fists and kicked her legs. To add to her resemblance of a little girl throwing a tantrum she let out a scream into the pillow.

'You don't have to go,' a voice in her head told her.

'It's my duty. What if the ship's found something?'

'So what! Every time that ship has 'found' something, supposedly Kryptonian, you end up finding nothing. You have a good life here Kylie, a boyfriend and friends that love you. People you call your family.'

Kylie shook her head again, 'I know…but what if it's real this time.' With no response from the voice Kylie shot off at super-speed to where she hid the ship so many months ago.

--

Meanwhile at the Kent Farm Clark had just finished buttoning up a nice blue dress shirt. He was wearing casual, but nice, dark blue jeans and pulled a blazer on top. He began tucking the shirt in but both the voices of Lois and Kylie telling him he was 'such a dork' popped into his head made him quickly stop what he was doing and pull the shirt out. He shook his head but still smiled. It seems that the combination of Lois and Chloe's snark had rubbed off on his girlfriend. Not that he minded, his friends had become like sisters to Kylie and she was glad that Kylie felt at home here with him. He gazed over at the picture of him and Kylie on his bedside table, he remembered that moment easily: He and Kylie were in his loft watching the sunset…

_"It's beautiful isn't it," Kylie said turning to Clark. _

_"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, obviously not referring to the sunset. _

_Kylie blushed, he loved making her blush. "Used that line before, Smallville?" she asked sounding suddenly angry. _

_Clark was about to stammer out an explanation when he saw Kylie smile mischievously. He smiled, "Once…" he said leaning to kiss her, "It worked pretty well then." _

_Kylie smirked, "It's working pretty well now too," she said leaning into him as well. _

_Clark smiled, "Ha. You've fallen into my trap, Ms. Kylie…" Their lips were almost touching when he heard the click of a camera._

_"Guess your plan didn't work so well…" she said pulling away with a laugh. "But I did get a great pic…Well nighty night." With that she super-sped away_

_Clark looked puzzled, but then laughed, shaking his head. But then turned to watch the sun finally set, the world going dark… _

'It was a good picture,' he agreed. Kylie had perfectly captured them gazing deeply into each other's eyes with the sunset in the background. He smiled; he had so many great memories of him and Kylie together. He was never happier than when he was with her. He was suddenly pulled out of his reverie by a sharp knocking at the door.

"Does it really take that long for you to change, Smallville?" Lois asked, opening the door. "What are you doing?"

"Just reminiscing…" he said with a sigh. "Are we ready to go?"

"Well, we would be if your girlfriend would show up soon…maybe it takes her a long time to change too."

He laughed, "Relax Lois, I'm sure she'll be here soon." He and Lois left his room and he was watching down the stairs but suddenly he clutched his ears and moaned in pain, the ringing of his father calling him echoing in his ears.

"Clark, you okay?" Lois asked, concerned.

"Yeah…Just not feeling well all the sudden. Listen, Lois, why don't I go pick up Kylie myself...see what's up. If I'm feeling better, we'll meet you in Metropolis.

"Um…okay…I guess…you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine…we'll meet you there, okay," he said, practically dismissing her.

Lois shrugged and walked out of the house. As soon as Clark saw the car drive away from the house, he super-sped to the caves…

--

Kylie was in a secluded area of the woods. She heard the rushing of water and walked toward it. As she approached the river her band glowed brighter.

"This must be the place," Kylie mumbled to herself. With a quick look to make sure no one was around she tapped the glowing band. In Kryptonian she called out, "It is I Zara Nam-ek of Krypton…reveal yourself." Suddenly the water started bubbling and splashing around and covered with muck from the river's bottom emerged her ship. She pressed a seemingly random spot on one of the wings but soon a carving of her family crest appeared where her hand was. The ship started glowing and opened to reveal a blinding light.

"What do you want!" she shouted at the ship.

The voice of her father erupted from the ship. Kylie knew it wasn't anything, just the artificial intelligence that controlled the ship changing its voice to remind her of home. "My daughter, for the past months I have sent signals into the deep parts of space, galaxies away-

"-and you have found something that could be evidence to Kryptonian settlement on another planet," she finished in a bored voice, "I know…but 'the evidence,' of Kryptonian life always turns out to be nothing: crystal debris landing on other planets, remnants of our technology…usually being used by other people, but not by my own. Why should this be any different? Clark has been the only other Kryptonian we've ever found…" she sighed not wanting to admit it, "maybe Clark and I are really the last Kryptonians left," she choked up, "my parents are probably dead with the rest of them."

The ship had let her finish but of course it had a rebuttal to Kylie's harsh words, "Ah…but you see, this time my signal wasn't simply bouncing of Kryptonian artifacts…it was responded to." A glowing message in Kryptonian writing came up on a screen inside the ship. Kylie stepped inside to read it, she was not expecting what she saw and it made her break into tears. It read:

_Zara, my daughter, it has been so, so long…_

_We have scoured the universe hoping to find you but your mother and I have had no such luck. But then, we received your signal and recognized it instantly from your ship. For many years now we, along with the other survivors of the explosion, have been living on an abandoned planet called Jorgon, we call it New Krypton. We imagine that you have already started a new life on some other planet, but we hope you can come and live here, with your true family…we hope to see you soon._

_Love, your parents…_

Through tears she broke into laughs. She couldn't believe it, her parents were alive…so were others from Krypton. With no second thought about what she was going to do she set off home to tell Clark what she found.

Little did she know that Clark was coming home with a surprise of his own…

--

So ends Pt. 2…I'm going to Holland so I thought I'd at least get this part out before I go…it's not really done but I'll explain Clark's surprise in Part. 3. COMING SOON!! D


	30. Chapter 20 Pt 3

Ch

Ch. 20 Pt. 3

_Kent Barn-Clark's Loft_

Clark paced around his loft he didn't know what he was going to tell Kyla, what his father had said to him in the Fortress; it made his stomach churn with uneasiness. The words still echoed in his head:

"_Kal-el, my son… You have avoided your fate long enough; it is time to fulfill your destiny. It is time to start the journey to become what this planet needs, a hero. It is why I sent you to Earth, to protect these people who have given you love and shelter over the last 19 earth-years of your life. Without you they will destroy themselves." Jor-el paused for a second. "As your have seen, you have affected so many lives, changed so many of them, made them better. You could do that for the whole world, my son; teach them how to be a great people. But, of course, there is necessary training which you need to complete before you are ready to take on such a task._

_Clark shook his head, "No! I'm not ready…what about my friends, my family, Kylie? I can't just leave, not like this…"_

"_Kal-el…You must understand that their will be consequences if you do not complete your training. Greater forces than you could ever imagine will eventually attack this earth and your precious humans will be defenseless. And as for your friends, and family, they will understand, especially Zara. She was destined to be your wife and to follow you no matter what, she will understand that this is necessary…The time has come!" the voice boomed, echoing against the ice walls. Then the blinding light that surrounded Clark faded and he was once again in darkness._

Clark didn't know what to do. Firstly, life for the first time since he realized he was an alien was starting to get good again, minus a couple bumps here and there. He didn't want to go, leave his friends…leave Kylie. But then again, maybe his father was right, if she did love him, maybe she would understand. He let out an audible sigh, he knew his father spoke the truth, the world needed him and the world needed him to step up and follow his destiny.

"Clark? You here?" he heard Kylie cry out at the entrance of the barn. He shook himself out of his thoughts and braced himself for what he was about to say. He then realized his girlfriend was still talking,

"…Clark you won't believe what I found! It's amazing. I'm-

Clark turned around to face her, "Kylie I'm-

"-leaving…" they finished in unison, both ending up with frowns on their faces.

"What!" they said together again. Clark couldn't help but smile, "You first," he said giving her a nod.

Kylie smiled and recounted what she heard from her ship, "Clark isn't that great! I mean, my parents are alive, Clark! Alive! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah…wonderful…" he said weakly. Leaving for training was completely forgotten. At least he wasn't leaving permanently. He would come back. He had envisioned that he would have her when he got back, running and jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately after the long years apart. He had thought there would always be someone to love, someone to help him…but now he realized he was going to be alone…again.

He looked to Kylie, seeing the confusion and concern written on her face, "Do you understand what that would mean, Kylie? I know that long distance relationships can sometimes work but I don't think anyone's ever been separated by galaxies before…"

It hit her like a kryptonite filled bat, they were going to have to break up…if she left they were probably never going to see you again. She looked up to him the sadness in her eyes now matching his, "Clark…"

"Please don't go!" he blurted, pulling her close to him.

"Clark…come on…if you had the chance to meet your real parents, well…at least your biological mother wouldn't you?" Her boyfriend was silent-an obvious yes. "Please Clark I have to do this." She looked up into his eyes leaning up to kiss him. "I don't want to leave you either…" she her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, and she looked down, "I love you…" she said quietly. Then something dawned on her, "Wait! Clark…you can come with me!" she said, a smile breaking out onto her face.

"What?" Clark asked, stunned by her outburst.

She pulled out of his arms and started jumping around the room, "Clark it will be great…we can be with people of our own kind. We can be with people who will never judge us-

"People that don't really need me…" Clark finished. "Kylie…I have to leave too. I need to follow my destiny. I need to start my training…I need to protect these people."

Kylie's smile again faded, "Clark…Come on, do these people really need your protection; the world's gotten along with out you just fine."

"Yeah, but will they in the future? Something tells me I should listen to my father on this one. Unfortunately, he's never been wrong before." He took Kylie's hand and pulled her close once more, tilting her chin so he was looking into her stunning blue eyes. "I was hoping you'd stay…wait for me…but I'm not going to stop you from leaving…I want you to meet you parents…I want you to have a family…mine is here on earth…I have to stay."

"What about us?" she asked with big doe eyes, uncanny to those of his previous girlfriend, he shook his head, and thought for a minute, looking to the heavens, hoping they would give him the right answer.

He sighed, entwining his fingers with hers, "Let's just enjoy the last moments we have with each other. And if fate wants us to be together, then we will be together Zara Nam-ek…we will be together." He pulled her into a passionate kiss, to just forget about the fact that they were going to leave each other, to just live in the moment. The kisses turned frantic and they soon fell onto the couch…with fewer clothes then they had to begin with.

Clark paused for a second, and cupped her cheek, "I love you Kylie."

Kylie smiled, I love you too, Clark Kent," she giggled, "my superman." She brought his lips to hers, both ready to do what they were about to do…

--

Okay, I know it's a lame way to end the part, but I want to keep this strictly Pg-13 and I didn't know how to say that they were going to consummate their relationship other that that cheesy line…Part 4, coming…eventually…lol


	31. Chapter 20 Pt 4

Ch

And finale…the ending to The New Girl

Ch. 20 Pt. 4

Kent Farm

_3 days later_

"Well Kylie I got to say, I'm going to miss you," Lana says smiling weakly.

"Yeah. Who knew that you could have such an affect on Smallville and it actually leading him to a healthy life…" Lois said with a smirk, glancing to Clark who was leaning against his truck, waiting for his girlfriend to finish her goodbyes. She then looked to Lana with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, "well, you know, without the pining and everything and the having to worry about every waking moment with y-…Kylie were going to miss you so much! I hope you travel to many exciting places on your journey." she said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of tourist spots there are across the galaxies," Chloe interjected with a laugh.

The alien laughed and smiled to herself. She wasn't worried about leaving Clark here with these hu-…people. They were her second family after all. 'It was strange,' Kylie thought to herself, 'how Lois got all protective of Clark and the fact that I was abandoning him "for a bunch of little green men that weren't half as great as Clark…uh I mean Smallville." She had watched Clark and Lois playfully banter since the day she arrived on this planet and she knew that Clark wouldn't be too lonely without her. She was glad that there was someone else that could make happy, she didn't know how long she was going to be gone for. The couple had talked about this before: Clark couldn't just sit around and wait for her; in time they would both move on.

"Are you taking anything with you?" Martha asked interrupting Kylie's bittersweet thoughts.

"The album, that's it. I can get new things on New Krypton. Besides your earthly fashion is a little different than ours," she said smiling brightly at Martha.

Martha shook her head, at a loss for words. "Oh come here! I'm going to miss you soo much. It's been good having a daughter around," she said pulling Kylie into a hug.

The other girls followed suit and wrapped Kylie in a tight group hug.

"Ooooh. I'm going to miss you guys sooo much!" Kylie said tears threatening to leak out.

Clark looked on, catching Kylie's gaze amongst all the hair that surrounded her face. He knew what she was feeling as he himself had felt it moments before when the girls and his mother had said their goodbyes to him. He had started his training the day after the couple's fateful night in the loft. His first mission was to travel the world and see all the earth and its people, save places other than Smallville. The group had already said a very tearful goodbye to him all day, but unlike Kylie, they knew he would be back. When the hug broke up the all five of the woman had tear-streaked faces.

"Clark," they all cried, pulling him into a hug as well.

"You both are stupid for leaving. Why not just go on a vacation to Cancun or something? Why across the world? Why across the universe?!" Lois cried shaking her head.

Clark and Kylie looked to each other, Clark wrapping his arm around the blonde, "It's something we've got to do." Clark stated simply. He looked out onto the faces of the people who have been his family for the last few years or so. "I'm going to miss you all really. Hell, I'm going to miss you too Lois!"

Lois smiled, "Right back at ya, Smallville," she said, giving him the last playful punch he'd receive for awhile.

He walked to Chloe and pulled her into a tight bear-hug, "Thanks for being there for me. You've always been there, Chloe. For that I'm forever grateful," he whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a grin while Chloe shook her head. "I'll miss you too," she said.

"Lana…" he said nervously.

"Clark," she answered.

They laughed and pulled each other into a hug. Although, there was no verbal exchange, the shining looks in their eyes seemed to show the years of history between the two. Both had moved on now, but both were always going to love each other.

Finally, he turned to his mom, hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head. "Thank you for everything, mom. You made me who I am today." Martha placed a hand on the side of his face, "My baby boy…good luck," she said pulling him into another embrace.

He stepped back to Kylie and gave her a nod. They both hopped into the car and as they were pulling out of the driveway waved one last time to the people who were so important to both of them, their family.

--

"So this is where you hid it," Clark said stepping through the marshy grass. "The river, I never would have guessed."

"What. Did you think Kryptonian ships weren't waterproof?" Kylie asked with a smirk, nudging him. She then took a hop onto the roof of the ship which now sat on the side of the river with them. Kylie took in a breath, turning her head away from him slighty. Awkward silence was not what she needed right now. "Clark…" she said softly, but before she could even get out another word Clark's lips descended on hers, after a moment they broke the kiss Kylie holding onto Clark's face.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling her down off the ship.

Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck, "No. Convince me to stay," she said in a joking-seductive tone, kissing him again.

"Well I could think of manyways that would make you want to stay, he said huskily, nuzzling his face into her neck. "But you have to go and we both know it…"

Kylie moaned, "I hate it when you're right." Another long silence. "I do need to see them, meet my parents. I won't be able to live my own life without meeting them," she said, pausing again, "So I guess I should go then…" she said pressing a button on the ship, causing it to glow and open. Clark frowned, "You really know how to ruin the moment don't you," he said giving her a weak smile. But then he smirked, "Stay for at least another hour…to say our goodbyes" he said seductively.

She pushed him off her, "If we kept 'saying goodbyes' I'd never want to leave." She kissed him lightly, "My superman…" she laughed her thumb rubbing against his jaw.

Clark groaned, "Have I told you how much I love that name."

"I know, I want you to use it, to always remember me," then she added with a light kiss, "and what we did after I called you that" She grinned.

"Trust me. I don't need a name to remember you…or that," he said returning the grin.

Kylie laughed "I love you," she paused for a moment "…and don't worry…I'll visit," she said with a smirk. She paused again, taking on her serious tone. "Goodbye my love, my Kal-el…my Clark…"

With those parting words and a long kiss Kylie stepped into her spaceship. As the spaceship flew into oblivion, where even with Clark's super-vision it could not be see, Clark gave a sigh, "guess it's my time to go too." He picked up his suitcase and with a look around him he gave a grin. With a swift bend of his legs he took off into the air, up, up and away…


End file.
